One Wireless Radio Two Teen Wizards and Three Bott
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: How does one wirelees radio and three bottles of mead are related to two teen wizards while the most talkble is taking place? simply. they ran off. HPGW miniouttake from There Something About Harry. R&R!


**Disclaimer**: As always I own nothing….maybe in the far future when camels will rule the world and all we'll be able to do is own stuff like Harry Potter…

**A/N: **this is a semi-outtake from my other fic **_There Something about Harry_** that was mentioned in chapter four I think and I really liked it and decided to make a mini-fic. I hope you'll like it guys because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. And yes this is a song fic there are a few songs that some of you might know their lyrics so you're welcome to sing a long even if you're alone in the room and there's no music playing and if someone will walk in he may think you're crazy you are still welcome to sing!

* * *

One Wireless Radio Two Teen wizards and Three Bottles of Mead

Summer wedding are so romantic. Of course it is if you are the one who's getting married or dating anyone. Ginny was none of the above. Sure she was taking a part in the wedding and yes she had a date but you can't call your brother Charlie a date unless you have a really twisted mind.

Bill and Fleur wedding was beautiful, really emotional and tearful, even Moody couldn't keep his eye dry. She felt suffocated with all the lovey-dovey feeling

And so fifteen minutes into the big feast she found herself hoping for a miracle.

"Galleon for your thought." Whispered a familiar voice and the warm breath tickled her ear.

"Only a Galleon, Harry?" she answered and patted the seat besides her signaling him to come and sit down. "You're underestimating me."

"About time I say!" he barked a happy laugh and smile down at her. "How are you?"

"Bored, hot, sweaty, bored, thirsty, bored, sizzling in this sun…did I say bored?"

"Good to see such a joyful spirit like yours." He patted her knee. "It's inspiring, really."

"Don't start with me Harry." she hooted and sighed heavily. "Merlin, I'm so bored that I want to bang my head against the table."

"Don't, you have such a lovely head."

"I'm glad you still like my head."

"I love it." He stared at her and she gazed back. "Let's go." He called and stood up.

"Go where? Harry what are you talking about?"

"You're bored, right?" she nodded. "And I'm not that agitated either then why not make the best of it?"

"Do tell."

"I'll grab us a few beverages then I'll meet you at the back entrance to the house and we'll see from there."

Seeing no use to resent his offer Ginny bid Harry a quick goodbye and went back to the house. She sashayed into the Burrow's kitchen humming an unknown tune and took a small basket and filled it with spare pastries and such. She couldn't resist and took a bite off one of the pastries. It tasted heavenly.

"Ready, Gin?" she choked on her pastry and had to cough it up. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Bygones." She said in a husky voice and hiccupped between coughs. "What did you bring?"

"All in time, Ginny." He smiled a devious smile at her and hidden whatever he had behind his back. "Got everything?"

"Almost…almost." she scanned the room looking for the finishing touch of her newest adventure. "Ah ha! Got it!" she took Mrs. Weasley old wireless radio and showed it to Harry. "Some tunes for the soul." She winked at him and with a few chuckles they left the old house and ran quickly through the wedding site and guests.

&&&&&&&&&&&

After approximately twenty minutes of walking they reached the woods clearing and pond were they laid the basket filled with goods, the wireless radio and the bottles Harry brought along. There was a fine soft breeze around them and they felt intoxicated with the sensation of liberty for the first time in a long time. Underneath them spots of blue forget-me-nots, white and yellow daisies, red buttercups and soft purple lavenders. The soothing sound of the pond's stream. As a cause of the soft breeze.

"This is nice." Harry said as he took out a pumpkin pastry and swallowed it at once. "Delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." She bent down and turned on the radio. "Some music would be a fastidious for this occasion." She tuned the station and a jazzy sound came out of the box.

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back. No more. No more. No more. No more. Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more..._

"I didn't know there were muggle songs on WWN."

"It's a special program every Thursday, four hours of muggle songs mostly old ones but I like it." Then Harry opened one of the bottles took a long sip and handed it to the now very thirsty Ginny how gulped it down quickly. "This is great! What is this?"

"Mead."

"You nicked three bottles of the special mead that phlegm-err fleur-ordered?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Bad for her not for me." she took another long sip and set down her dress circling her as if she was a golden flower.

They passed the bottle between them until Ginny had the last sip and they opened the second bottle. They listened to a song slowly end and soon another melody played.

_Love, love is strange  
Lot of people take it for a game  
Once you get it  
You'll never wanna quit (no, no)  
After you've had it (yeah, yeah)  
You're in an awful fix_

_Many people  
Don't understand (no, no)  
They think loving (yeah, yeah)  
Is money in the hand  
Your sweet loving  
Is better than a kiss  
When you leave me  
Sweet kisses I miss_

"Oh my God!" Ginny shrieked and jumped up. "I love this song!"

"You know what's coming?" he wriggled his eyebrows cheekily and stood up turning around dramatically and looked at Ginny. "Silvia..." He mouthed the words.

"Yes Mickey?" she mouthed just the same and moved to the music.

"How do you call your loverboy?"

"Come 'ere loverboy!" she singled him to come closer.

"And if he doesn't answer?" he shook his head.

"Ohhhhh loverboy!" she swayed her hips seductively.

"And if he STILL doesn't answer?" He crossed his arms close to his chest.

"I simply say: Baby, Ohhhhh baby, My sweet baby, You're the one!" she pounced close to him and he in responses grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him and they began to tango.

"Baby, Ohhhhh baby, my sweet baby, you're the one." They mouthed together the song's words and danced tightly and as the music died Harry deepened Ginny and smiled down at her.

"Did you know that my Aunt Petunia always sing this song when our postman Mickey, delivers the mail?" Ginny burst into hysterical laughter and Harry drew her back to a normal position. "and then she giggles just like you did."

"you're barking mad, Harry potter."

"And you're barking drunk, Ginny Weasley."

"It's your fault, you nicked the drinks. And you seduced silly little me to drink. The blame is on you and only you!" she snickered once more and then said. "Oh well…" She bent down and took the newly opened bottle and swallowed it at once. "Bygones."

Bathing in the sun light and soft breeze Harry and Ginny lay side by side after dancing again to the lyrics of The Pina Colada song (in which they renewed their tango routine and reachedto new picks) and watched the butterfly fly above them and the birds sing along with the radio. It was pure laziness and they both felt for a very long time the bliss of doing nothing but drinking cool mead and listen to old muggle songs under the afternoon sun.

_I'm mad about the boy _

_I know it's stupid to be mad about the boy_

_I'm so ashamed of it but must admit _

_The sleepless nights I've had about the boy_

Ginny glimpsed at Harry. She missed him so much while he was away at his uncle and aunt that it almost drove her insane. She knew what he had to do she wasn't fooling herself. He had a task and burden to carry out because he was the Chosen One whether he wanted or not and as much as she wants to help, and she knows that when it'll come to when and where she'll be there for him. He had his eyes shut but she knew he wasn't asleep he was resting, his body was relaxed his wand by the basket and his robe under his had using as a pillow.

_Lord knows I'm not a fool girl_

_I really shouldn't care_

_Lord knows I'm not a schoolgirl_

_In the flurry of her first affair_

_Will it ever cloy?_

_This odd diversity of misery and joy.  
I'm feeling quite insane and young again  
And all because I'm mad about the boy._

"I missed you, Gin." He suddenly said and turned his head and looked at Ginny. "When I was at Privet Drive I mean."

"I know what you mean Harry," her heart flattered, dud he know she was staring at him? Or was he just being honest. "I missed you too." Does it really matter?

"I know I said it back at the funeral but I'm really sorry it took me so long to realize how much I love you."

"yeah, well you always were a little thick."

"consequence of years hanging out with Ron."

"He's not thick he's just plain brainless."

"you do know he's my friend? I can't let you talk about him like that."

"I'm his sister if won't say it then who would?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione."

They laughed at the harmony of their answers but quickly it died and they stared at each other and slowly moved foreword closing their eyes and tilting their head for better angle.

"Did you say you love me a moment ago?" Ginny pulled away from the almost kiss and set up straight looking down Harry who was looking somewhat nauseas. "Did you?" she heard him gulp and then he slowly nodded. "you love me? you're sure?"

"unless you sprouted another head or there's another Ginny Weasley I'm positively sure that I love you."

"in that case I love you too." She leaned down and brushed her lips against his but before she let go he drew her close to him and she fell back to the ground beside him deepening the kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun has already set when Ginny woken up, she felt a warm arm around her and her head lay on Harry's bare chest and she smiled to herself. She looked down on their tangled bodies and then at her now vacant dress and his muggle attires all spread out on the ground. She caressed his cheek with her finger tracing little circles on it hoping he will wake up.

"Hey." He said in a sleepy voice and leisurely opened his eyes. "You okay?"

"Never been better." She whispered back and smiled earnestly. "You?"

"Wonderful." He stroked her arm with the hand he had around her. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead and grinned. "Absolutely wonderful." They stayed hugged until the soft warm breeze turned to a chilly evening wind and the striking setting sun became a glowing moon. They dressed up quickly trying not to fall as a result of the mead and began to make their way back to the Borrow whishing for no one to notice their absent and the fact that they were still light headed.

"This will be a great story you know." She said as they got closer to the house. "My first time with Harry Potter: A tale of One wireless radio Two teen wizards and Three bottles of mead."

"Sounds like a great piece for _Witch Weekly_ fans."

"Right, like I'd ever sink that low."

* * *

**A/N:** don't you just love when things are left hanging in the air? You don't! well to bad because I do! 

MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway I like this ending and I hope you liked it too another thing I like is reviews! Lots and lots of them! So please review! And I'll love you a thousand Acid Mice!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
